The present invention relates to a box-shaped container for articles, in particular recording media, the container being of the kind comprising a bottom part having a rear wall, a base wall and side walls, a lid part having at least one lid wall and lid side walls, at least slight initial tension being present between the lid side walls and the side walls of the bottom part, and joint and rotation-restricting means provided on said side walls.
German Published Application DAS No. 2,366,195 discloses a container, for audio tape cassettes, in which the lid part possesses a pocket for holding the cassette and the bottom part possesses a cutout corresponding to the front of the pocket, in order to form a closed, boxshaped housing in the closed condition of the container. The lid and bottom parts are connected via primitive pin/hole joints, and projections on the lid part restrict rotation of the lid to about 180.degree.. Because of the flexibility of the free side walls and of the bottom part and the dimensions of the projections, restriction of rotation in the container in practice is present only to a very limited extent, since the projections can be overcome easily and even unintentionally, so that the cassette cannot effectively be prevented from falling out.
German Utility Model No. 7,834,754 discloses a swivel container for two or more recording media, a box-shaped one in a card compartment on the lid and a cassette-shaped one in a separate tray on the bottom of the container. To connect the bottom tray to the lid, hinge flaps having depressions, provided on the lid, engage stub axles on the outsides of the side parts of the tray. The opening angle is restricted to about 130.degree. by the rear upper edge of the lid coming into contact with the front edge of the bottom.
German Laid-Open Application DOS No. 3,129,559 discloses a cassette container which possesses pin/hole joints and circular projections which do not overlap and together give an arc of less than 360.degree.. The ends of the annular sectors come into contact with one another after a predetermined rotation distance and restrict the opening angle of the container to, for example, 90.degree..
In each of the above described embodiments the joint means and rotationrestricting means are two separate devices.